


"I Was Wondering If I Could Ask You Something..."

by pastel_trans



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Slow Dancing, dang im not the first one to make a fic for this pair, thats okay tho the more the merrier, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_trans/pseuds/pastel_trans
Summary: A small oneshot in which Clover and Light cook ramen for Valentine's day.aka i was late for valentines day and i love domestic fluff. so here you go.
Relationships: Clover Field/Light Field, Fieldcest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	"I Was Wondering If I Could Ask You Something..."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first canon/canon fic i've written and i'm in love with it. like someone stop me i wanna write more. i stayed up late to finish this.  
> i hope you like it as much as i do. also, this is your last warning to turn back if you don't like incest. you have no right to get mad about it from this point forward.

“I’ve been planning this for a while…”

It happened every year, on Valentine’s day. It was a bit arbitrary, if I were to be honest. 

“I’m listening…” They switched the roles every year. Every year, they’d ask each other out again. This year, it was Clover’s turn. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me? We can go out, or we can stay here. Whichever you prefer.” 

And it was like reading off a script. “Of course I will, love.” He stood up, letting go of her and releasing her from his light, but firm, grip. “If you’d like, we can just stay in.”

“Of course! Wouldn’t that cost less, anyway?” Clover flattened out her night clothes and followed her brother. She hadn’t actually prepared anything in advance. The two of them weren’t too fancy with their dinner plans, and Clover tended to eat out more often than Light did. 

Even though it was  _ technically  _ Clover’s turn to cook everything and make it  _ mildly  _ fancy, Light always felt bad when she would be obligated to do everything. She said it every one of her years, “Sit down! It’s my turn to treat you!”

But he never listened and insisted on helping her anyway, even if he just did the bare minimum. He grabbed some pots and put them on the stove, filling them with various amounts of water and turning on the burners. They had a gas stove and it was fairly old. Clover always insisted on upgrading but Light insisted that they didn’t need to. 

At first glance, it wasn’t really anything fancy. Any uninformed party would’ve rolled their eyes at the notion that Clover’s taking ramen packets from the cupboard. She took them to the kitchen and set them down on the counter with a small, quiet thud. Light grabbed some tongs from a drawer and grabbed some eggs from a carton-- four to be specific-- and put them in a container. 

Light put his arms around Clover and waited for the water to boil. He was a bit too tall to rest his head on her own. In Clover’s opinion, he made up for it for being the best hugger she had ever known. The dark fabric of his shirt was a nice contrast against her lighter pink one. 

They let the pot with the least water boil and waited for the pot with more water to come to a boil. If they decided to make the ramen first, it’d likely be cold by the time the eggs were ready. 

“I wonder how everyone else is doing…?”

It had been a couple of years since the latest Nonary game. There were a couple of times that the incident had crept back into their minds and disturbed them. When it didn’t bother them as much, though, they could both agree that the event brought them closer together. 

“They’re okay, I’m sure of it.” Regardless, Light made a mental note to check in with a few people of interest later. Valentine's day was a particularly hard holiday for a couple of the members of the last Nonary game. Even if Light wasn’t too close with some of those people, he thought it’d be a good idea to see how they were holding up. 

Clover watched the water as bubbles slowly crept to the surface. Once the water had reached a boiling point, she broke away from Light’s grasp quickly. “I wanna do it!”   


Light listened to her with a faint smile on his face as she lifted the eggs one-by-one with the tongs and put them gently in the pot. Luckily, none of them were dropped this time around. It was worse when they dropped in the pot rather than on the floor. They’d need to rinse out the pot and boil more water, in that case. 

She set a timer on her phone and opened her music application of choice. She chose a song and put her phone in a cup. What they ate every year typically changed depending on budget constraints or general energy that the two had, but there was one thing that never changed…

The two moved to the middle of the living room. The soft notes of [Merry Go Round of Life](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=HMGetv40FkI&list=RDAMVMHMGetv40FkI) started emitting from her phone. The cup helped assure that the phone’s volume would echo more throughout the room. It was a common thing that the two of them did as children. 

Light was more musically inclined than his sister was, but that didn’t stop her from putting her best out there. Even if she had to look down sometimes to not step on his feet. He led the two of them as they danced throughout the living room in their pajamas. Clover didn’t fumble as much as last year, which brought a calm smile to Light’s face. He was always proud of her, regardless of how many times she fumbled during the yearly dance. 

She threw her left leg up and balanced on her right as he dipped her down. He lifted her back up after a few seconds and softly began to kiss her as the song slowly ended. It was always a light kiss, one born of innocence and purity. Clover tended to tease Light more than he teased her. Light’s kisses were typically quick and softer in nature than Clover’s oftentimes demanding nature. 

This could’ve also just been due to her needing to pull him down to her level. The two slowly separated and time didn’t really seem to move. The two stood there for seemingly forever, just enjoying being near each other. 

Then the timer went off on her phone. Light’s expression changed to one much like light urgency and he went to go get the eggs. Clover watched him as he carefully took the eggs out and set them into a cold pot of water. Her phone buzzed incessantly the entire time. 

“Can you turn that off, please?” Light turned towards his sister and asked calmly. She snapped out of her day dream and quickly went to shut off the timer, which had been vibrating for over a minute. Light put the noodle blocks in a separate pot and stabbed and stirred them with a fork. Clover pulled out their silverware drawer and pulled out a fork of her own before grabbing bowls. They were made of thick glass, and they were given to the two by their parents. The bowls were colored yellow, and were likely older than the two siblings. 

They clinked against each other as she set them down near the container housing the eggs on the counter. The two waited in relative silence as the ramen cooked. It didn’t take too long, only a few minutes. “Go sit down. It’s my turn this year, I’ll set it up for us.” 

Light knew it would be pointless arguing with her. He had tried to do so in the past during her years, and he hadn’t been successful in changing her mind. He sat down on the couch-- due to their lack of a dining table-- and waited patiently. 

She prepared everything properly and gave it to him. They ate the soup, which was lovingly prepared, in close proximity of one-another. Careful not to spill any of their food on themself or the other person, they cuddled as they ate and watched-- or listened to-- the television. 


End file.
